An enclosure is usually used to reduce the vibration, noise, and harshness which are created by a generator engine set or other vibrating electromechanical systems. However, the enclosure creates a hot air recirculating problem in an air cooled system. Since the generator and engine are enclosed in the enclosure, air which is warmed, after passing by and/or through the generator and engine, has a tendency to be recirculated back into the cooling air inlet end of the enclosure where it is combined with the cooling air. It is not uncommon to have the air warmed to a temperature of 200 degrees Fahrenheit. This reduces the efficiency of the cooling system.
Some patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,121 teach the use of baffles to redirect the hot air flow within the generator. Some other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,385, teach the use of an air gap baffle assembly to ensure that a coolant gas is circulated through a generator stator and rotor prior to flow through an air gap between the rotor and the stator.
Some previous designs of generator engine sets use a rubber molded member which is attached to an air blower housing of the cooling fan and is disposed in the space between the enclosure and the air blower housing. The rubber molded member forms a partition or obstruction inhibiting heated or warm air flow back to the cooling air inlets of the cooling fan. However, it is difficult to secure the rubber molded member on the air blower housing. Adhesive is usually used to secure the rubber molded member to the air blower housing. After about a few hundred hours of generator running time, the adhesive tends to break down because of hot ambient temperatures and system vibrations. Another problem of using the rubber molded member is that the rubber molded member is subject to wear because of the friction caused by vibration of the generator engine set. Thus, the hot air cannot be effectively prevented from recirculating to the cool air inlets. Another disadvantage with the use of a rubber molded member is that the vibrations of the generator engine set are easily transferred to the enclosure through the rubber molded member. Still another disadvantage with the use of a molded member is the difficulty in getting the molded rubber member to follow the various surface contours that are typically present so as to provide an effective barrier or seal preventing the mixing of the warmed air with the cooling air.
The present invention solves these and other problems.